This invention relates to a golf ball having a large total flying distance. Total flying distance is defined as being the total distance of the carry and run of the golf ball.
Efforts have been made to increase the total flying distance of a gold ball by optimizing the arrangement, number and size (diameter and depth) of the dimples on the golf ball.
Conventional golf balls have dimples of a cross-sectional shape which sharply intrude into the ball's surface. The air resistance of the flying ball is aerodynamically greater as compared with the dynamic lift. Then, the ball cannot make effective use of the initial momentum imparted thereto, resulting in a rather short total flying distance. Most conventional dimple profiles fail to fully utilize the aerodynamic characteristics of the dimples.
Based on the discovery that not only the arrangement, number and size of the dimples on a golf ball, but also their profile and spacial volume are also significant factors which influence the ball total flying distance. There has been proposed a golf ball in which the dimples have an appropriate sectional shape to enable a large total flying distance, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 60-163674 or U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 699,438.
In golf balls having dimples as many as 400 or more, or dimples of two or more different types, the number, shape and size of the dimples have not been fully optimized for the purpose of increasing the total flying distance. It is desired to improve the flying performance of such golf balls.